


what had once been

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Is a Brat, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Moving On, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Restless Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Nines and Connor visit the site of the sunken Jericho freighter.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	what had once been

**Author's Note:**

> (day ten, prompt: structure)

There was a sharpness to the air, the wind blowing trash across the rooftop Connor and Nines sat on. It was cold, twenty-one degrees, and though neither of them were too badly affected by it as humans were, they were both dressed as though they would freeze otherwise.

Nines had on a grey coat over a black turtleneck sweater and dark jeans. The only color on him was his eyes, the color of the ice that hung off the rail. 

Connor wore an olive green knit cap that complimented his skin nicely, matching it with a coat he’d likely gotten from Hank. Nines scanned the coat and he concluded from the dog hairs that it was something Hank had given him. It looked nice on him, and Nines smiled to himself before looking back out on the horizon.

“It’s nice, in a strange way,” Connor said quietly, looking out on the water where an abandoned ship used to be. Nines hummed his agreement, rubbing his thumb slowly over white plastic that contrasted his black of his chassis. Nines followed Connor’s line of sight easily and found it on the bird that was picking at an abandoned bag of cheese snacks. The bird seemed to have finished them, picking up the bag with its beak and swinging it around for a few seconds before dropping it and flying elsewhere. When Nines heard fumbling beside him, he didn’t need to look to know what Connor was looking for. A quiet ping sound confirmed it and Nines would be endeared if he didn’t know better.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked quietly, looking to Connor, whose eyes were now on the water and his LED was yellow. Another ping sound and Nines’ eyes followed the coin that flipped in the air a few times before returning to Connor’s hand. Nines understood the logistics of the coin tricks programmed into Connor, but couldn’t execute it with the same flawlessness that Connor could.

“I still feel like it’s my fault,” Connor answered, closing his fist around the coin. Nines’ face softened. He didn’t need to ask to know Connor was talking about the androids that were killed when the original Jericho went down. Nines hadn’t been alive then, but Connor had shared the memories with him, so many of them that they almost felt like his own.

“You weren’t in control, Connor,” Nines said, still looking at Connor. Connor’s eyes didn’t leave the water and Nines realized he was looking at the exact place Jericho had been. “There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I just wish I had realized sooner,” Connor muttered, his LED flashing red before going back to spinning yellow. Nines felt a slight tremor in the hand that held his.

“It’s the past,” Nines said and frowned. He knew he wasn’t good at comforting anyone, he was programmed not to be; programmed to be intimidating and emotionless and he could only hope that he wasn’t making it worse for Connor.

“I know,” Connor sighed, tearing his eyes away and looking back at Nines. Nines squeezed his hand and Connor’s squeezed his back weakly.

“You’re going to be alright?” Nines questioned, not wanting Connor to get upset. He knew Connor could handle himself, but if it was something that could be controlled, he didn’t want Connor to spiral.

“Yes.” Connor leaned on Nines’ shoulder and Nines rested his head softly on him in return. “I need this.”

“Okay,” Nines affirmed, continuing to rub the back of Connor’s hand with his thumb. “Then we’ll stay.”

Nines watched the birds flying by far away, his view distorted only slightly by the tilt of his head as he lay it on Connor’s. His eyes went down to the water and he reconstructed a vague shape of Jericho, using Connor’s memories of the place to make a clear image of the structure. He then replayed the memories Connor had shown him, his insides coiling unpleasantly as he watched androids gunned down from Connor’s point of view. He understood the guilt even if he didn’t know how to relay that to Connor.

Nines also paid attention to the way the ship was built. Though the architecture was outdated, it was still somewhat complex. It made Nines think of his own structure, complicated wiring running all through him and Thirium flowing through his body and powering his biocomponents. He blinked, realizing he’d let his thoughts drift.

“It’s getting dark,” Nines pointed out. The street lights were doing a much better job lighting up the area than the sun, which was sinking lower and lower, though it’d hardly been bright, to begin with.

“You’re right,” Connor said, lifting his head. “We should go, hmm?”

“If you’re ready,” Nines shifted where he sat to where he was in a position that he could easily get up from.

“I am,” Connor confirmed and stood, holding up his hand to Nines. Nines didn’t need it but he smiled anyway and took it, standing up and turning away from the edge of the roof.

“Let’s go, then,” Nines said with a smile. Connor nodded and they walked together away from the roof and onto the stairs, leaving footprints in the snow that had fallen hours prior. They took the way Connor had shown him some time ago, following graffiti without challenge until they were back on the more populated streets. Connor waved over a cab and he and Nines got in together.

“Nines?” Connor said after a few minutes, the two of them going back to their shared apartment.

“Yes, Connor?”

“Thank you for that,” Connor whispered, a shy smile on his face.

“Of course,” Nines said instantly, his free hand coming up to hold Connor’s face. Connor smiled and Nines could feel his face warm. Nines leaned in and kissed Connor, who smiled into their kiss for a second before kissing him back, leaning into him. Nines wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and pulled him closer, onto his lap, and Connor mewled in surprise.

An automated voice ordered them to remain seated, at which Connor flipped off the front of the cab and stuck that hand forward to hack it, shutting it up effectively as it drove them home.

“It’s got a point,” Nines chuckled, his forehead against Connor’s. “Let’s wait until we get home, alright?”

“Okay,” Connor agreed, though he seemed peeved by it as he maneuvered back down onto the seat. Nines kissed him again, though it was just a peck, and Connor gave him a look. Nines laughed, realizing it’d be a long ride but ultimately, he didn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback on this is appreciated (:


End file.
